


Another One-Shot Collection

by EveningEve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Child Abuse, Death, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Poetry, Random & Short, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: A one-shot collection focusing on various of my own characters.They are in no order. Just scenarios I wrote out and don't know where else to publish. So I will publish them here.Some are treating more serious topics, others are just nonsensical. It's a wild mix. So be warned!





	1. Spite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, this is opening a dump for one shots I write on which I want to publish yet had no idea where. So I made this to just dump them here.  
It focuses on my own characters purely. Not best to start out with but eh, I want to get them out to the world. Not to rot on my device.  
They can vary in setting and topics as well, a lot. So be warned for sudden changes in tone.
> 
> Warning!  
Description of violence and blood as well as hints of abuse!  
If you cannot handle those topics mentioned click away now!  
[Not the best way to start off, I know]

The small boy looked down, the body right below him. A young woman's body, facing down right to the ground. Blood was flowing out, down from it. It made a big puddle on the floor, a mess. A red puddle. Even the knife next to her was drained in blood by now. From the blade to its handle.  
Every kid would have screamed in agony, cried, having crawled down to their knees or begged her to stop. The own mother. Stabbing herself in the stomach multiplie times. And the chest as final blow until she dropped the knife and fell right down, her head on the ground, splashing more blood eventually, some hitting the small boy's face.  
Yet he did absolutely nothing. All he did was watching with a blank expression. He didn't even try to stop her. Not after what she had done. All the screams. All the slapping, punching, throwing. He still had the blue eye from this morning which she gave him for no reason. He was a punching bag to her. Nothing more. She wasn't his mother. She was a creature, a creature who finally had decided to destroy herself. Stab herself to death. The best she could ask for. He didn't even feel sorry.  
'Why crying over the monster which should've kept hidden under my bed?'

He heard a voice calling his name. It was not clear whose it was at first. He had to concentrate to regonize it clearly. After a few shoutouts he was finally able to make it out. A deep, older voice. The last voice he wanted to hear. Suddenly his view sharpened and he regonized where he was now. Looks like the man's sight made him think about that again. Six years ago by now, when he was ten.  
"Malum!" the man called the white haired boy out, louder than usual.  
Malum tilted his head up, meeting the gaze of the older man in front of him and let out a sigh:"Yes?"  
"You exactly know why you were called here!"  
The young man couldn't help but let out a small smirk and chuckle. "Oh come on. That wasn't even my best. Just a stinky situation."  
"A self-modified bomb including Ethylene Glycol. How did you get that in them anyway, let alone turned it into a stink bomb?"  
"Details. Unecessary details. Look, no one got poisoned. So give me the usual scolding and we'll be all in the clear."  
The man shook his head, sighing in disappointment as he looked at the boy's grin. If it was not for that Malum would look like a... More normal school boy. Well, as normal as he could get. White, messy hair and purple eyes weren't exactly normal on someone but that was how he was born. His skin was also a bit paler than the avarage person's, and he was built avarage body wise-Nothing skinny but no muscle man either. Just plain, avarage. His choice of clothing was nothing too special either-A black jacket with a hoodie, open to reveal the purple shirt he wore below it, black jeans and shoes. And whenever his face had a more blank expression he didn't look very unsetteling... But that wasn't the case right now. His bright smirk was very unsetteling.  
Yet knowing Malum he didn't seem to care. In fact, he was very happy his newest prank worked-Giving the class a smelly surprise they would not forget.  
"Just what am I going to do with you?" the man then continued. "You should know your limits by now. After all, this isn't the first complain about you." "I'm becoming more popular among the teachers!?" the white haired boy let out with a chuckle. "What an honor."  
"Filling desks with Black Widow spiders, replacing their water with vodka, exposing them to-"  
"The recepie for success Principal" Malum only laughed. He kept laughing for a little while until he was able to continue:"Look, I got it all under control. It's just for some laughs. And if it gets too much just throw me o-"  
"You know I cannot do that" the principal interrupted. "You are the son of my sister."  
"So?" Malum's voice lowered itself a bit. His smirk disappearing, only looking straight into the principal's face.  
"Things might escalete if I made you transfer to another high school."  
"What's got that to do with her?"  
"You are her son, were raised by her for a while. Your mother wasn't-" "The most mentally stable woman. Blah, blah, blah. I could end up the same like her and be an unstable little fuck and so forth" the school boy interrupted. "Keep your jack shit to yourself old man."  
"Look Malum. I mean no-" yet as he was close to touch the younger male this one slammed the hand away and turned around.  
"Shut up!" he screamed, his voice suddenly enraged. "You're no better! If you care so much you could've stepped in! But you didn't! All you care for is that your litte reputation isn't hurt. No one else is supposed to find out about the bastard child, isn't that right!?"  
"Wha- Stop putting words in my-"  
"I don't need that! Nor do I need you! I'm manging alone!"  
"If you don't stop having a big mouth I will-"  
"Before you what? Send me from my current flat back to your rathole of a place!? Oh right, you can't do that or people will associate you with the bastard! Sorry!"  
"Enough is-"  
But he couldn't finish the sentence. Malum had grabbed for the door by then, putting the door knob down a bit. But not before he turned around, staring right at his uncle, flipped the bird right at him while clinching his teeth.  
A few seconds passed and he put his arm down again, opening the door and stormibg out of the principal's office.


	2. Human Like Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little experiment with writing here.  
Wanted to try something new.

Daytime  
Cloudy Sky  
Darkened Area  
Cold Breeze  
Fresh

It felt... A little uncomfortable. Like dvery day. She was used to this. Or at least should be.  
The air was cold. As cold as her blood. If one could feel said blood they would feel uncomfortable feeling it. It was cold. Unbelievably cold.   
Yet there she is. There she stands. Her long, green hair, now having strains of blood in it. Her light green eyes looking lifeless as she looked down.

Below her feet  
A puddle   
Blood  
Warm liquid  
Spilled all over her

Yet when she stabbed a person  
Yet when she punched a person  
Yet when she chocked a person  
Yet when she kicked a person

She felt joy. A love to see the pain unfold. She was in love with the person's pain.

It all had a price.   
The price was not their lifes.  
The price was not their breath.  
It all had a price.  
Sanity.

Abuse  
Pain  
Blood

She fell down in her knees, staring lifeless at the puddle. She put a finger on it for a few seconds, then pulled it out.   
She lifted the finger up, up to her eyes. She focused on the tip.  
Red  
Blood

Not her own.   
The people's.   
Again.  
The work of a Monster.

Devil-An embodiment of evil. A sinning creature.  
She sinned  
Each day  
Heavily

She had no horns. She had no wings. She had no special skin. She had no special rope.  
Only a normal head. Only a plain back. Only human skin. Only a black jacket, now having red paint straight from a person on it.

Even then wouldn't she qualify as a devil?   
She sins.  
She is a monster.  
She loves violence.  
She loves pain.  
She stabs.

Just because her body looked human does not mean she was human any longer. She lost all her joy for simple things in life. She lost all her joy for life.  
Her joy transfered to violence caused by her hands. Her joy became making peoole suffer. Her joy is death.

She didn't want to.  
She didn't wish to.

But...

No turning away.   
No lying.

She had to face facts.

"I am a monster in a human body."


End file.
